The Watcher
by Tootsiepop254
Summary: He's been there from the beginning, watching. One-shot.


**A/N: **Watched the final episode today. Who was ther but _Nathan!_ My mind raced as I tried to figure out _how_. Wasn't Saya's blood fatal to Diva's chevaliers? Well, obviously. But why was he still alive? And so, it is my dubious honor to present tonight madness-inspired story. Enjoy! Please review, it makes me happy!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Or Solomon would have lived. Such a kind, gentle monster, killed unknowingly by the woman he loved. *sniff*

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Watcher<strong>_

He'd been there from the beginning. His role, in all of this, was to watch, and try not to interfere. However, interference was sometimes necessary.

If he hadn't interfered, the last queen's body would never have found its way to Joel at The Zoo.

He'd watched the twin girls, one living obliviously as a human, the other mercilessly treated as a test subject, locked away from the world. He watched them both form bonds of trust with the men that would become their first chevaliers.

He began coming to the blue eyed beauty, at night when the humans slept. He taught her about her species, and about the role of a chevalier. He wanted to visit the other queen as well, but reluctantly decided she was out of reach for the time being. Any contact with her would immediately be reported to Amshel and Joel, resulting in more unpleasantness for the queen in the tower.

Eventually, the sisters met. Though Saya didn't know it, she had an audience that afternoon as she unlocked the door to Diva's cell.

He'd tried to control Diva, really he had. His heart had broken as he watched his new queen act out her built up fear, anger and frustration towards her captors. He had told her how to save the one human she cared about, while his blood seeped into the grass beneath him. Amshel had been her first _true _chevalier. It turned out to be a happy coincidence that had turned Haji that same day, by accident.

Haji would be an excellent chevalier for Saya, having been completely devoted to her from the beginning. He only wished his queen had had someone like him to choose. Knowing Amshel needed to be watched, he abandoned Saya, leaving her to her new chevalier, and devoted himself completely to Diva's care.

Unfortunately, his beautiful queen was quite mad. Her long confinement, and the pain and terror and loneliness that had been her life for so long had made the poor girl fragile at best, a terrifying monster at worst. She continued to trust Amshel completely, allowing him to continue to experiment on her. He brought random men to her to become her chevaliers, and she'd quietly accepted. It took all of the watcher's energy to not rip the scheming Amshel to pieces. He was not to interfere.

Then she decided to breed. Probably in response to Amshel's increasing suggestions that she do so. The watcher had told her, long ago, that she would need to mate with another queen's chevalier to produce offspring. Of course, Amshel had to test the theory. He used human men, as well as her own chevaliers. His flagrant preference for men had ensured Diva's disinterest in him as a lover.

When she had mated (and killed) her sister's newest chevalier, he was heartened to see his queen, damaged by years of abuse and neglect, now happy and content.

He watched as the two queens faced each other for the last time. He knew what the end result would be, since he knew her blood had lost its power when she became pregnant. He hadn't told her. Partly to protect her from Amshel, who would be sure to test that out, and partly...

...Partly because she needed to die. It broke his heart, but his chosen queen was too deranged to continue to allow to live. It would have been different, better, if Solomon had stayed and survived. Alas, he'd followed his heart and become Saya's chosen chevalier. Unfortunately he'd moved to exclude Haji from her life, perceiving him as a threat. That act had led to his rejection by her.

Silly boy. Really, he should have asked to live with her and her family. Of course, Hajiwould still have an issue, since he wanted Saya all to himself. Stingy. Still, Haji would have stood aside if that was her wish.

So he watched his queen die. And he asked that Saya killed him too. No one had noticed that he'd crawled away instead of dying. Only the blood of a sibling queen was fatal to a chevalier.

His daughter's blood couldn't kill him. He would be ill for a couple days, as her blood _was_ toxic to him, but not deadly. He had asked her to kill him because she needed the closure of his death.

He was glad that Haji and Kai convinced Saya not to kill the babies and herself.

He would enjoy watching the babies grow and thrive under Saya's care,

When the time came, he would be the chevalier to one of his granddaughters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm toying with the idea of writing a chapter story in Blood + after I get a handle on my other two. What do you think? You can let me know when you send me your reviews! *wink wink*


End file.
